Untitled A Remus and Tonks story
by Kasara
Summary: Remus doesn't know how to tell Tonks how he feels. Tonks has told  her feelings to him too many times, and she decides to give up on him. Only a few days later, Tonks is hospitilized and Remus realises just how easily she could've died. But Tonks has chan
1. Change, for the better, or for the worst

**AN: Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter, and if I did, I would totally not be writing this. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy the story! It's set before the seventh book, but trust me, it does **_**not**_** follow it. **

* * *

Letting a small sigh escape his lips, Remus watched as Tonks walked right by him, her hair still that mousy brown, her eyes still that cold, dark blue. Everyone had noted Tonks' change, including Remus. He was just one of the only people who left her alone about it. His heart clenching as she walked out of the sitting room, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_His _Tonks wouldn't be acting like this, not in a million years. He knew though, that this was his entire fault. He had spurned her affection yet again, and for the same crucial reasons. In his eyes he was too poor, too dangerous, and too old for her. _He _knew, even if she didn't, that she deserved a better man then him.

Taking another sip of his hot chocolate, he stood up and turned to Molly, who had been occupying the couch next to his. "Thank you for the drink Molly, but I should go." Nervously eyeing the door Tonks had walked into, he went to walk to the front door, but was stopped by Molly's unusually quiet voice. "Remus, you need to stop this." Looking at his confused expression, she continued. "She _loves _you Remus, and I know for a fact that you love her. One day though, when you're finally willing to reciprocate that love, she might not be here. Don't think about all the negatives Remus, not now. There's too much death, too much destruction. You and Tonks both deserve to be happy."

Remus stared at her for a moment, before his amber eyes turned a soft gray. "I know…" With a small sigh escaping his lips, he bowed to Molly, and then with his coat in hand, he left.

Gripping the doorknob, Nymphadora Tonks could feel her heart tear when she heard Remus and Molly's conversation. _Bless her soul…_ With a small sigh, she stepped away from the doorway, wiping away the offending tears. She knew that she needed to get over Remus, because she was tired of being rejected, and tired of the same old game. He had always made it so clear that he didn't love her, didn't even care for her in that respect, but just like every other fool in love, she had ignored it. _Well not anymore…_Steeling her shoulders, she walked up the stairs, and collapsed onto her bed. _At least I have a mission tomorrow. I can loose myself in that._ With an unwarranted sigh, she closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

When Tonks woke up the next morning, she could practically feel the adrenaline pulsing through her system. With something akin to a reckless smile, she quickly changed into her mission garb, and walked downstairs. Walking down the stairs, she waved a hello to Molly, her smile, her whole attitude darkened when she saw who was sitting next to Molly. It was none other then Remus Lupin himself. Keeping her gaze away from his, she poured herself a cup of water, and finished almost the whole thing in one gulp. Walking by Remus again, trying her best to ignore his heady scent, she walked to the door, and turned to Molly. "I'll be back in a couple of days. We're being sent to Albania, and since the case is red-coded, it may take a while." She was about to open the door, when she heard Remus' soft voice. "Be careful Tonks." Without turning around, she curtly nodded, before she walked out of the door and apparated to the Ministry.

Watching in dismay as Tonks left, Remus turned to Molly, his eyes tortured. "What did I do wrong?" Molly simply sighed, and put her plate in the sink. "A woman's heart is a very fickle thing, and whatever you may think of Tonks, she is extremely vulnerable in that area. Remus watched her for a moment, not quite believing the truth. _Tonks…vulnerable?_ He knew it was entirely possible, and he had witnessed her vulnerability, but he wanted to think her strong, infallible. Instead of saying those words, he simply nodded, and walked to the sitting room.

Sitting on one of the divans, he sighed. _Maybe I should tell her that I love her…what could be the harm? _He laughed hollowly at the thought. Marrying a werewolf was one of the worst things a normal human being could do, except for marrying a troll. Rubbing his eyes, he curled up in the seat, and looked out into the window, into the pouring rain. _Please Tonks…be safe._

_**Two days later…**_

Nymphadora Tonks was anything but safe. She and the two men that had come along with her were currently surrounded by Death-Eaters, and to top it off, there was a howl in the distance that only meant one thing. A werewolf was on its way. Keeping her wand tight in her grasp, she was almost fully aware when one of the Death-Eaters aimed his wand at her chest. Yelling a counter-curse, Tonks rolled to the ground and yelled, "Stupefy!" at the offending Death Eater.

Her two other boys weren't doing as well. Adams was currently being drawn away by three Death-Eaters, and James had been hit with the Cruciatus spell. Taking down the two Death-Eaters she had been fighting, she helped Adams with the three Death-Eaters, and in the process of helping him, she had been punched by one of the Death-Eaters.

They had just taken them down when Greyback arrived at the scene, with a cruel, humourless smile on his face. As soon as he came, the four Death-Eaters who had been torturing James suddenly left, leaving b James behind, pale and quivering on the cold Earth. "What do we have here?" Greyback asked, his emotionless voice echoing across the barren field. "I think we may have found supper. Isn't that right Cameron? Harper?"

Two other were-men appeared then, foul grins on their scarred faces. Tonks gulped, and as she evaluated the true seriousness of the level, she could feel Adams shaking. "Apparate, now." Adams obeyed, but James was just recovering from the spell, and Tonks could tell that he was in no shape to apparate. "James!" Running towards him, clearly aware of the werewolves who were only feet away, she grabbed James just as Greyback ripped his throat open Blood shooting onto her face, Tonks fumbled for her wand as Greyback said, "A present, for the Ministry." And just as the other two were about to attack her, Tonks apparated, with James in tow.

It took approximately ten seconds after Tonks had apparated into the Ministry for people to notice the state of shock she was in, and just what she was carrying. The first person who had noticed was an undersecretary for the department of Games and Sports, who promptly screamed her head off. "C…call for K-Kingsley." But over all the hustle and bustle, no one had heard her. Fumbling with her wand, she pointed to her neck, and said, "Sonorous!" Taking a deep, rattling breath, she tried again.

"Call for Kingsley!" And as her magnified voice echoed through the Ministry, everyone froze. Just a few moments afterward though, Kingsley came up to her, his calm, dark face shrouded in worry. "Greyback…Greyback and two others…they killed. J-James." Her voice shaking, she tried to walk closer to Kingsley, but she stumbled, dropping James' corpse as she did so. Her eyesight blurring, she turned her gaze to Kingsley, to only see that his mouth was moving, but he remained silent. Becoming disorientated, she fell to the ground, and the last thing she saw before she fainted was Kingsley and other Ministry Officials looking down at her, a mix of concern, to thinly veiled disgust on their faces.

* * *

**AN: Well, here's chapter one! Tell me how you like it! **


	2. A curse and a love realised

AN: **SIGH Sorry it took so long to put on the second chapter. Things happened, (mainly school and life in general), which has caused me the forestall my computer time for more practical things. But, I AM BACK!!!!!! –Singsong voice- Well, enjoy this, riveting…and short, chapter.**

* * *

Two days had passed since the Order had last received communications from Tonks, and everyone, even Severus, was worried. The funny thing was, that Remus Lupin, the man who swore he would never let his heart open like that, worried the worst. If he wasn't't pacing the living room floor, and practically pulling tufts of hair out of his scalp, he was trying to use his magic to somehow find Tonks, but it was all to no avail. Either she didn't't want to be found, or she couldn't't be found. That was when it hit him. Moving away from the bedroom he was pacing, he ran into the living room, stared into the mirror, and magically called upon the Ministry. A young woman's face appeared, who bared a striking resemblance to Tonks. Remus could feel his heart tighten.

"This is Selma Hyde. What would you like to know?" "Yes…" He said after he got over the official shock of seeing her. "I would like to know about Nymphadora Tonks, Aurour." After a few moments of silence that had the girl looking down, she looked back up and shook her head. "I'm sorry sir. The information you requested is of the upmost security. I can't even get any information on it." Remus pursed his lips and after a curt goodbye, he hung up, and sagged onto the nearest couch. _Tonks…what happened to you?_

It was midnight when a loud, ringing knock echoed through 12 Grimmuald place. Coming awake with a snort, Remus ran down the stairs, surpassing both Molly and Arthur, who looked absolutely confused. It could be about Tonks. Almost ripping open the door, he let out a deep breath when he saw who it was. "Kingsley…" He half-whispered, his face showing all the emotions that he could not say. Kingsley nodded, and turned to the small crowd that had now gathered around Remus and the door. "It's…It's Tonks. She's in St. Mungos, and she's not doing well."

"Is she…" Remus stuttered before he continued. "Will she make it through the night?" Kingsley's answer was droned out by the uprising of several voices, all high and pitched with concern. "What happened?" "What about the Death-eaters?" "Was it Volde-" Kingsley interrupted them with a quiet statement. "She was bitten by a werewolf, and sources say that it was probably Greyback." Remus's face turned pale with rage at this. "They…they say she's been infected. She's burning with fever as we speak." At that, Kingsley turned to Remus. Remus nodded in silent acknowledgement, and before anyone could stop him, he was on his way to St. Mungo's. Molly and the gang watched him go, with emotions all the way from concern to a sort of smug satisfaction. "I told you he-" "Not now Ronald. Oh…" Biting her lip, Hermione cursed softly, and shook her head. "I do hope Tonk's will be okay.:"

Remus didn't waste any time with frivolities. As soon as he stepped in front of the mannequin, he said his business and walked straight inside, ignoring the shouts and whispers of indignation for him doing so. Ignoring the receptionist's cheery statement, he stormed up to the first floor, and didn't stop until he found the door that had Tonks name on it, which was in the very last hall, and in the very last room.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he could feel his heart and throat restrict at the urge to not cry. Lying there, looking as dead as could be was Tonks, _his_ Tonks, and by God, he never remembered her looking worse. Her usually vibrant skin was deathly pale and shallow, and her hair, her ridiculous bubble-gum pink hair was hanging limply, and as bluish-gray as a full moon. Cautiously he walked up to her, and almost looked away as the minute details came into focus. She was bloodied up everywhere, and her forehead, as well as the rest of her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Raising his shaking hand up to her forehead, he frowned when he realised just how clammy it was.

Walking away, he sunk into the one chair that was by her side, and took hold of her frail, sweat-soaked hand. _Oh Tonks…Please…please don't die on me…_His sharp eyes filled with tears as he said this, and he laid his head down beside her, close enough to where he could hear the light and shallow thump of her heart. Squeezing her hand as if to will her back, he suddenly remembered what Molly had said. _'One day though,when you come looking for her, looking for her love, she might not be here Remus…_' Swallowing hard, he just couldn't believe how right Molly was. "Please Tonks." He begged as a single tear rolled down his face. "_Live_."

* * *

**AN: Well, I hoped you like it. OMG, what's going to happen next??? OHHH...Please read _and _review. **


End file.
